You Belong To Me Now
by DanielIsNotMyName
Summary: Maki is living her life with contentment even though her family is poor. Until one day, she found out that her parents sold her to the Yazawa family to become their maid. Join Maki as she deals with her cranky sadistic master, Nico, and other shenanigans in the Yazawa household. [Maid Maki x Master Nico] AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: 1! 2! 3! 4! Nice To Meet You**

"Oi Maki! Where's the tea I asked you?"

Her monotone and intimidating voice rang all throughout the living room – and unto my ears as well – as she shout, asking what she's looking for. It was only a mere minute that she had requested me to make her a Darjeeling tea using the tea leaves that her family personally brewed, and now she's getting cranky because it isn't there already. Yeah I know. She's being impatient and what not. I'm kind used to this kind of attitude she has – being her maid for about a month now. Well I do admit that I was pissed at first – but now it all seemed to be normal for me. I guess you build up some kind of immunity the longer you stay.

Who am I referring to you say? Oh. I'm referring to the owner of this big mansion I'm currently working for (it's pretty obvious), the sole heiress of the most successful company in the whole world, and my master. Yazawa Nico is her name, and being cranky is her game.

She has the same age as me – 17 years old – but her height makes it look like she's a middle school student (or an elementary student) rather than a high school student. She has this distinguishable black locks and red ribbon. Her eyes were like fire, for they are scarlet red in color. She seemed perfect, except for the fact that she has a short temper and has a seemingly bad attitude. I also need to mention that Nico shows no emotion, even when she's with her father. Ice cold I might say.

Enough of Nico for a moment, I'm Nishikino Maki. My dad was originally a surgeon, until he had this malpractice causing him to lose his job – and eventually his license. Meanwhile, my mom works for a call center; until that call center she works for got bankrupt causing her to eventually lose a job and decided to settle at home. Yeah I know my family experienced so many bad lucks. But what could get worst? Ah. I almost forgot the fact that my own parents sold me out to the Yazawa family to become their maid. It ain't human slavery they said.

How did it all happen? Let me tell y'all then…

**[1 month ago]**

"I finally got that book I'm saving for~ I guess there is really a rainbow after the rain~"

I happily walked by on the streets with a book on my hand. After not eating lunch for the sake of saving the money for like, 2 weeks, I finally managed to get my hands on that blasted book. If you're thinking why I saved the money instead of asking my parents then let me tell you one thing, we're not rich. Well we used to be rich to be honest, until one day dad told us that he was no longer a surgeon. I was 14 years old at that time and I definitely didn't mind that dad has no job now since mom has.

That's what I thought….

A month after dad's confession, the call center mom was working for suddenly got bankrupt. Ever since then mom and dad will go on various journey just to find jobs again. Currently, dad is working as a construction worker while mom, she's making candle now in our home to sell it on the market. Though their salary is pretty much can cover our daily food, but it's not enough to cover other daily expenses. We spend every yen wisely.

Arriving at the house with a smile planted on my face, my mom welcomed with a spoon on her hands – she's probably stirring something. Meanwhile my dad, he's sitting on the dining chair with both hands on his face.

"Come Maki, changed your clothes already so we can dinner" said Mom with a bitter smile on her face

"What's cooking mom?" was my only reply. Usually, we don't eat dinner until 8:30 PM. But today was different; we're going to actually eat on time for dinner – like the old times where we eat at 5:30 to 6 PM max.

"Your favorite, curry. It's not instant, mind you"

I was about to ask her where did she got the money to buy the ingredients for a homemade curry, but I shrugged it off and went upstairs to change my clothes instead. I guess, the two of them found a job and was only celebrating so they splurged the money we had to make scrumptious foods. Just for today I guess. But that's okay, better than none.

After I changed into my casual wear, I went downstairs and joined my parents on the dining table. The curry and the rice were already served and there is juice for each one of us. Looks like this is going to be the best dinner we're having since the last few years. Oh man. Such bliss to eat homemade curry after so long~ this is my hidden pleasure.

"Mhm. Maki, we want to talk to you about something about dinner." My dad said for the first since I arrived at school. If they're going to talk about them having a job now, they can always say it to me right here right now. That's gonna make my dinner more delicious than usual.

I wanted to say that to pops, but my mouth has been keeping me silent since he said that. I purposely finished my dinner fast so they can tell me already. I have feeling that it won't be so good like I imagined. I hope I'm wrong though.

Eventually, mom and dad finished their dinner too. So here we are, in living room with both of them staring at me. I don't know what to feel at that moment. I don't know whether I should feel nervous or not. I'm already breaking a cold sweat too. Just what is this thing they're going to talk about anyway?

"About what I said earlier, Maki…" My dad briefly closed his eyes and then turned his attention unto me again.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you wondering why we had a decent dinner tonight, Maki?" my mom asked

"Hmm. I was gonna ask you guys about that. I thought maybe you two had a decent job now what-not."

"Maki, promise us that you won't get mad whatever we tell you right now" said dad

"If it involves me, I'll try not to get mad at all…" I muttered

"Maki, you know that me and dad loves you right?" my mom took my hand and looked at me with her close-to-tears eyes.

"I know that mom…"

"You see Maki; we actually sold you to the famous Yazawa family to be their maid…"

"What?!"

I don't know what to do and to feel anymore when I found out that my parents sold me out to be someone's maid. Did they really want money that bad that they are willing to sell their only daughter? I did not mind when our status became rich to poor since I know my parents will always be there for me. Never would I have thought that I'm actually wrong about my mindset.

"Maki, we have no choice. We don't have a job anymore, we need money, and we cannot feed you at all." My mom resorted

"Please understand Maki, while working for the Yazawas you can eat decent food. Mr. Yazawa is even willing to send you to school in exchange of you working for them."

"But dad! Mom! I'd rather suffer with the both of you by my side, rather than me having a normal without you two…" Oh gosh. I can feel the tears starting to poor from my eyes. I should hate my parents for selling me like that, but for some reason I can't do it at all.

"Maki, do you think we can let that happen? We'd rather suffer to ourselves rather than you dragging to it… I don't want my cute daughter to part from me… but I have no other choice."

"I'm not going to let myself be a maid mom!"

"You have no choice Maki, they're here; the one that will take you to the Yazawa Mansion."

I turned my eyes to the front door, seeing two beefy men in black. I was about to run towards my room when suddenly, one of the men grabbed me by the wrist and carried me on his shoulders. I have nowhere to escape now. I can see mom and dad with teary eyes as they bid farewell to me. I just closed my eyes in anguish.

When I opened my eyes again, I'm inside a car; and by the looks of it, it was luxury car. On the driver's seat, there the other beefy guy; while on the front seat was man I never saw in my life before. His reactions were rather calm – not intimidating too – and I can tell he's not a bad guy. That man turn and looked at me – still with a calm face.

"Hi Maki. I'm Mr. Yazawa, your employer~" so he's my boss now. Sigh. I'm not informed about all of what's happening before hand.

"Uhm. Hi…"

"Haha! No need to get nervous, because I'm not bad as you think. I actually have daughter about around your age. You'll be serving her by the way. She's kinda bit of a loner so yeah; she needs someone to talk to."

"Is that the main reason why you offered mom and dad money just to make me serve your daughter?" I asked fiercely

"Not at all, to be honest. They are the ones who offered you to me. When I found out about your age, I thought you could be some help in making my daughter socialize more. You don't need to do anything aside from serving her." Mr. Yazawa smiled

"I actually have school tomorrow…" I said out of the blue

"No need to worry about it. Since our home is basically a 2 hour-ride from your current school, I will have you transferred."

"Err… okay…"

"I'm counting on you about my daughter, Maki"

Mr. Yazawa was actually right when he said that his home is a 2 hour-ride. I looked at the time on my phone and it was actually 2 hours since we left home. I was pretty much exhausted after the ride and hoped that Mr. Yazawa will give me a time to rest after this.

"Welcome to your new home, Maki~" he announced gleefully

"T-Thanks…"

"Nico! Come out!" he called. Minutes later, a girl with a black hair and facial mask came out from the living room. God she was hideous. I try not to laugh at her appearance 'cause I might get in trouble, and I don't want that.

"What're you shouting for dad?" the girl asked

"I want you to meet Maki, our new maid. Come on and introduce yourself"

"I'm Nishikino Maki. I hope I can be a service to you."

"Nico. 17 years old. Nice to meet you. Can I go back to my room now?"

Okay, that was rather rude of her. I'm not really used to someone saying "can I go back to my room now?" after introducing herself. That Nico was rather forced into introducing herself just because her father said it. My God! Why am I feeling pissed all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry about Nico. She's not really like that, until my wife died 3 years ago. I guess it had so much impact on her."

"I guess I know what my purpose her is really about?"

"You're a smart girl ain't cha?"

"Hehe…"

"Now go on and take a rest. It will be a long day tomorrow. Good night."

_**Back to the present...**_

And that's how I first met my cranky master. Though it was for a brief time, I got really pissed at that time. I did not expect that I will even more piss as I get to spend more time with her. She certainly is the crankiest person I've ever met in my whole life! Sigh. Aside from that, she won't open up to me up until now. Maybe she's really a born loner yeah? I don't know.

"Here, the tea is done Nico-sama" I handled her the tea she was asking with her eyes affixed on her Nintendo 3DS – she must be playing Pokémon.

"Thanks and Maki?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I tell you to cut that 'Nico-sama' thingy?" this time, she looked to me with her ever cold eyes.

"B-But… it will be rude if I don't add the –sama…"

"It will even ruder if you disobey me. Plus, I will cut your paycheck if you don't comply with me"

"Yes… N-Nico…"

"Good. Now go away and don't bother me until I call you."

"Yes."

I was about to really go away since she had told me but, Nico suddenly pulled me by the wrist causing me to stop. She looked me again with her cold eyes - I noticed that it was intimidating than usual, and it scares me to be honest. I can't even utter a single word because of those, but lucky she said something.

"The tea is nice."

"Thanks..."

"You do realize school is going to start in a few days yeah?"

"I realize it..."

"Good. I actually need someone to carry my belongings" she smirked

For the love of God, did my parents really signed me up in becoming a maid or being a slave? Either which, if I will have Nico as my master, I'd rather starve for weeks. This cranky sadistic girl is going to kill me before I even get my diploma in college! My God! Someone save me right now!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Flawless Words**

Tomorrow will be start of my first day in my new school. To be honest, I'm starting to lose confidence I had slowly. Well if you found out that you're actually going to a prestigious school with lots of celebrities and other kids that belong to the silver spoon, how are you going to feel? Most you of will glad, proud, and other nice emotion. But I'm different, I feel intimidated and all the other negative emotions I can feel. I will be definitely be bullied in there just because I'm just maid. Ah~! Why can't I erase all of these negative thoughts inside my mind~ for God sakes~

"Oi Maki, have you seen my leather jacket?"

My thoughts were quickly snapped out when I heard Nico's intimidating voice. It was rather cold and crude than usual. I know she's pissed right now. But wait, she's always pissed. If not being pissed, she spends her time playing games and locking herself in her room. I wonder if Nico has friends considering how bad her attitude is and the fact that she's always cranky and all. I have no time to ponder on this one.

"I didn't see it at all, Nico." I answered nervously, afraid of her next reaction.

"Shit. I really need that jacket right now…" she ruffled her hair in annoyance while eyes turned 50-shade darker. Nico sat on the sofa – still annoyed – and grabbed her phone. I know that she will definitely go out tonight like her father told me. Mr. Yazawa once mentioned that Nico will sometimes go out in the middle of the night while wearing a leather jacket. At first, I thought Nico might be using drugs or something, but I quickly diminished my idea and completely shrugged it. Oh yes I'm crazy for even thinking that Nico is using drugs or something. I'm the worst I guess.

"Uhm… You're father actually forbade you to go out in the middle of the night starting the time I was assigned to be your personal maid…"

"Nonsense! It's not really in the middle of the night. It's 7 freaking PM. He can't control my life… and don't you ever dare tell him that I'm planning on sneaking out tonight. Otherwise I'll cut your paycheck into halves." Again with the paycheck related blackmail whatever it is.

"B-But… Mr. Yazawa…"

"Sigh. Look, I really need to go somewhere tonight. Since you're my personal maid and all, why don't you instead go with me? That way, you can clarify to yourself that I'm not using some illegal drugs like you think." Wait a minute. Is Nico a psychic? How did she even know about this? For starters, I kept that thoughts to me alone, mine only. I did not even tell it to Hani, the other maid that I'm close with.

"I'm no psychic, you moron. I can see it in your eyes that you're thinking something uncalled for towards me." She went towards me, grabbed the both of my wrist and looked at me with a smirk on her face. She then leaned on my ears; she briefly blew air on it before whispering.

"You really have the nerves to think about me, ain't cha Nishikino-san? Maybe I should punish you…" she chuckled. I lightly pushed her, face flustered.

"And now, you pushed me. Hahaha, but really you need to go with me" she said

"Can I refuse?"

"No. My orders are absolute." I was about to talk again when she added,

"Talk back and you're dead." I don't really have a choice don't I? Yeah I don't have any choice. I guess I should think about what reason to give to Mr. Yazawa when he finds out about this.

In the end, I really went with Nico. Here we are, inside of another luxury car with Nico driving – she said she was aware that driving with license and being underage is illegal, yet she still drove us. She said it's still 7 PM; no one will notice us at all. I then noticed that the route she was taking was on the way to Akihabara. Oh. I guess Nico is really an otaku in disguise so she sneaks out this time of the night just to buy merchandises. Really, if you found out that your aloof sadistic crank master is actually an otaku, you will laugh your heart out.

"No, Maki. I'm not an Otaku…"

"Again with that, how can you even tell that I actually think you're an Otaku?" I crossed my arms in my chest in protest.

"You're beside me in the front seat. You noticed that we're on the way to Akihabara yeah?"

"Retrospective aren't we?"

"Been there, done that."

"So yeah, if we're not actually shopping for merchandises, then what're we gonna do Akihabara then?"

"Don't make me lose my sanity just because of you asking so many questions, Maki. Can't you just wait for us to arrive at the damn place? You're really impatient." Oops. I think I made her cranky again. Let's see… I think I actually made another record on making Nico crank for 30 seconds. Seriously, she has the worst temper ever. She gets annoyed so easily that I don't want to talk to her no more. Sigh. If only my parents didn't sold me to Mr. Yazawa to become this spoiled brat's personal maid, then I'm still at home being cozy and all.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a maid café. Ah so I guess this is what she came for in Akihabara. I almost forgot that that place was also the sacred land for idol worshippers and maid cafes. But yeah, I don't feel surprised knowing Nico likes to sneak out just to go on this place. I didn't even think for a while that she's working here.

"So this is why you sneak on in the middle of the night, just to go to this maid café?" I raised an eyebrow to her, completely forgetting that I work for her now. Well to be honest, I don't really feel that I'm actually working for her.

"Yeah. Any problems with that?" she looked at me with cold eyes that made me gulped.

"Sigh. Look master, if you're actually sneaking out just to go to a maid café, why don't ask permission in the first place?"

"Shut up Nishikino. You're just my maid made to serve me, not my advisor. Let's just go and enter already."

Sighing in defeat, I enter the premises alongside with Nico. We were greeted by maids, as to be expected. Nico has this smirk on her face before sitting on an empty table with me. A maid gave us menus to choose what to order, I gently put it on the table for I am not here to dine with Nico. I'm just here to keep an eye on her and do what she asks, like the maid I am. Noticing my actions, she eyed me then raised her eyebrows; I tilted my head in confusion.

"Aren't you going to order too?"

"I came here as your maid, not your companion."

"Order anything you want, it's on me." She smiled like some sort a seducer in a bar. Argh! Why am I being uncomfortable all of sudden, this is so not me!

"N-No... I cannot possibly do that… Nico you idiot… smiling like a child"

"Stop calling me an idiot. The last time I check, my IQ is higher than Bill Gates. Plus, I'm still your master and with you being a tsundere and all makes me pissed for some reason. Just order whatever you want. I'll pay. And no, it's not deducted on your paycheck."

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Well if you're actually or close in being one. Just go and order will you!" We actually fought just because of a small matter – so childish of us. That's what you get when you put people like us together in the same location. Sigh. I just want to go home already!

"I-I think I'll have this omelet rice and uhm this chocolate parfait…"

"Good that you become honest."

"I'm always honest!"

"Whatever. Just pipe down and don't do something before I lose my cool again."

She then called out a maid to make our orders. While waiting, I can see Nico fidgeting with her phone on her hand. She seemed annoyed again and I dare not ask her about it. I don't want to experience her wrath. But every minute that was passing, she becomes more annoyed than usual.

"Shit…"

"What's up with the cursing?"

"This is really taking too long…"

"Cranky and impatient…" I muttered

"What's that you say?" Oops. She's getting annoyed even more.

"N-Nothing…"

"Sorry it took so long~ here's the two omelet rice, and two chocolate parfait~ Enjoy"

"Finally…"

Being annoyed all the time, I take that Nico did not enjoy her meal at all. Her eyes, from which I base what is her current mood, seemed to be 50-shades lighter. You can't track any smirk nor smile in her face too. She has this unexplainable poker face. The reason of it, I don't know and probably wouldn't even know too.

After the meal, she immediately paid up and we left the premises just like. The ride on the way home is rather quite too, it was rare for Nico not to get annoyed at all even with the traffic. There are many things going on with my mind that she probably knows by now – but the fact that she doesn't bluntly say it nor answer it makes me think that Nico doesn't want to talk about it. The cranky sadistic Master I've always known was even more mysterious than what I've imagined…

_**The Next Day…**_

"So class, starting today with have a new addition. Please introduce yourself young miss"

"I-I'm Nishikino Maki. 17 years old"

Yep, I'm actually here in front of the whole class introducing myself. I'm in the same class as Nico – who is currently staring at the window beside her, uninterested on what I am saying. Next to her was a vacant seat, I will probably sit next to her given that I am her maid.

After that what-not introduction, I really sat next to her. She looked at me for a brief moment before smirking – a sadistic smirk. Even here in school, she is still the same Nico. What do I expect actually; of course she's the same person!

"N-Nico…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home now…"

"Why?"

"I feel intimidated…"

"I own this school."

"I'm not surprised…"

"You don't have any choice, Nishikino. Deal with it or I will cut your paycheck."

In the first place, Nico's reply has nothing to do with what I have just said. For god sakes, I'm really in an infinite loop where my master always threatens me to cut my paycheck when in the first place; I don't receive any of it. Ah! Thinking about how my parents sold me off makes me pissed all over again! I should be in my old school attentively listening but now, I can't even pay attention with all of these powerful auras near me. As expected from a prestigious school.

"Look Nishikino, you don't need to be intimidated at all. I own this school, I do whatever I want, I make my own rules, and knowing that someone as powerful as me is your master, they won't touch you one bit so please, calm the hell down. You're making me annoyed so early in the morning. Maybe I should really tie you up and put a gag on your mouth just to make you settle down. For god sakes."

"You are really sadistic ain't cha, Nicocchi?" a blue haired woman in front of Nico replied. She was grinning widely while Nico is having her usual poker face.

"Shut up, Nozomi. Don't butt into someone's conversation." Nico raised her left eyebrow

"You still haven't change one bit, Nico-chan. To think that Summer Vacation is nearing" this time, a ginger-haired spoke. The way they call Nico is too formal for me to take. I guess this is a good sign that my master is actually making friends despite her cranky attitude.

"Y'all making me annoyed so early in the morning. Shut up and leave me alone." The two girls just giggled before listening to the ongoing lessons again.

Before I know it, the morning classes were already done and it was actually lunch break now. I was about to shadow Nico again when the two girls from before – along with 5 more went in front of me with gentle smiled on their face. They are not intimidating as the other girls in my class.

"Hi~ I'm Kousaka Honoka~ I'm Nico-chan's childhood friend alongside with Umi and Kotori here."

"Nice to meet you Maki-chan, I'm Minami Kotori"

"And I'm Sonoda Umi"

"I'm Toujo Nozomi by the way, a longtime friend of Nico. This is Ayase Eri, my girlfriend"

"Hi! I'm Eri. Half-Russian, Half-Japanese."

"My name is Rin nya!"

"Rin-chan, introduce yourself properly…"

"My name is Hoshizora Rin, and this girl right here is Koizumi Hanayo. I call her Kayochin though"

"Nice to meet you, Maki-san"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Nishikino Maki." I smiled and bowed to show politeness.

"Hmm~ Nicocchi is really lucky to have a maid like you, don't you think Ericchi?" Nozomi-san smiled

"Polite. Beautiful. What can she ask for? That Yazawa Nico is so lucky" Eri-san and the others nodded in agreement.

"If only Nicochi is not here, I would definitely 'baptize' Maki" said Nozomi that earned lots of laugh from the others, including the girls in our class.

I was about to laugh awkwardly when suddenly, Nico affixed her gaze towards us. Her eyes were 50-shades darker again. She's pissed. I wonder what happened outside that her mood swing activated again.

"I heard what you said Nozomi. I'm already outside; I'm not in the classroom, so why didn't you baptize her already? You fail I guess. But let me tell you all one thing, this applies to every single girl in the whole school – give this message to them coming from me. Maki is my maid, my property. Don't you ever dare lay your filthy hands on her or else, I wouldn't think twice to torture y'all while being tied up in the flag pole. If you don't like my rules, you can transfer at any school you fancy at any given time. I don't mind. Talk back and you're dead."

Nothing else mattered to me at that time. I couldn't see anyone besides Nico. I can't really believe on what I just heard coming from Nico. For the first time since I worked for the Yazawas, mainly Nico; this is the first time she said something scary yet made me feel warm inside. I can feel myself blushing at her remarks too. I guess this cranky master of mine has many hidden traits to show one by one.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Erm 'kay. Eventually, all of the mysteries residing on this chapter and the next chapter will be answered one by one. Yeah, I know less-tsundere Maki is weird ._. This fiction is the effect of my stress over math, if that makes sense. LOL. <strong>

**And if y'all want some spoilers, I can give the ending of this story already or give you hints and some answers to the mystery. Just send me a message if you want though LOL**

**To be honest, I'm a boy. I just like using XOXO for the sake of the characters… I'm not gay too…**

**Thank you by the way to those who followed, reviewed, and read this crappy story. Yeah Yeah. I write because I'm bored so forgive me :'(**

**So yeah, see you all until the next time I update this without making another fiction again.**

**Daniel is not my name too XD**


End file.
